How to Forget & How to Care
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: SL, Yaoi (guys with Guys) It's odd, it's fun, it's cute... It's got guys with guys doing..... Things.... RR
1. Default Chapter

AN: Here is what was to be a one shot but is quickly becoming a series… why? Dunno, just is. 

Pietro: She doesn't own it!

Otogi: but there are some serious Yoai bits in here…. 

Jou: and dark depressing thoughts. *nods*

Draco and Toya: Please review! Thank you. 

================

Every car that passed him as he walked seemed to be playing some song that hit a chord in his heart that almost drove him mad. 

"Tell me why, I can't be there where you are…. There's something missing in my heart…" –Whoosh—

"This has got to be the worst day in the history of the world!" he muttered to himself he walked on hoping to hear something nice like, well something other than teeny bopper stuff that was for sure… Or something equally depressing but helpful to his mood. 

He entered his house and stomped up the stairs and fell onto his bed. There wasn't much there. The bed, a dresser that looked like someone was making a prop for Alice in Wonderland considering the lopsidedness of it. Things were littered about everywhere and the place just wasn't in the best of shape. Then again, the place might as well of been condemned. He closed his eyes tight trying not to think about what was going on in the outside world and what COULD be happening if he had just been able to think straight back when everything started. He wouldn't have to start trouble to get a good look at who was plaguing his thoughts. The 'Golden Leader' and 'All Around Great Guy' was though, dating 'Miss Perfect'. Though they were more commonly known as Scott Summers and Jean Grey. 

Though sometimes, it looked like he wasn't happy. Like all that time he spent trying to get Jean was a waste because now, he wanted to get rid of her. He tried the same thing with Kitty, though he never actually got Kitty… Which was good. Because he was positive the girl was a leach. 

"Great job Alvers… You're officially screwed over," he muttered to himself as he rested his arm over his eyes and tried to sleep. As if to plague him though the last conscious thought he had was '_Though I'll be even more miserable when I wake up because I'll have dreamt of him the whole time...'_

---***~~~

Scott was speeding on the roads just outside of Bayville. He was trying to clear his mind and he couldn't. Jean was being more of a pain than she usually was. She'd successfully bashed every mutant that wasn't an X-Men without even trying… All because she found the way that Lance had tried to court Kitty horrible and unorthodox. Needless to say THAT particular fight didn't end well. She'd gotten out of the car at a stoplight and walked to a friend's house. Scott sighed with relief when she was gone. He'd pulled on the highway and turned on the radio to a rock station. It was something that he rarely allowed himself, mostly because the leader associated with the genre of music came to his mind and refused to leave. 

Scott pulled into an over look and parked. He climbed on the hood and gazed over the city. There was something that caught his eye. The brotherhood house, had only one light on… "I wonder if it's Lance…" he thought aloud to himself.

Saliva's 'Always' was coming from his stereo and he felt almost used by Jean. Used because all she seemed to want was to be popular. Like he was just another accessory. Scott had morals though, and when he got back to the mansion, he'd break up with her… At least that was until his cell phone rang and it was Miss Perfect herself breaking it off with him because Duncan wanted her back and he was better at being her boyfriend anyway. Okay so those weren't her exact words but that's the way it sounded… Scott focused on the brotherhood house and decided that he had nothing else to loose. Might as well see if he could talk to Lance. 

So he climbed back into his car and headed back into town. 

***~~~---

Everyone else has left. It's just me and the misery I feel. Todd is off following Wanda, who is off to shop or something… I wasn't paying attention. Fred went to visit someone back where he lived before coming to Bayville and then Pietro was out probably making out by this time with Evan in some park making couples nervous because they were a biracial couple and mutants and to make the crème de la crème, they were both guys. 

Goddamn do I envy the two. All it took was being stuck together in a closet at the institute… See, Kitty threw this party, well it was her, Rogue, Kurt, and some of their newbies but still. There was this big party and some random guy who was chasing this girl shoved Pietro in a closet. Then the door got closed on him and it was locked. He was raving mad and banging on the door and yelling, that is until Kitty knocked Evan in as well with her powers. Then there was silence for all of five seconds, before yelling before something someone was saying got muffled and then there were moans and several of the X-Men were cheering before Kitty poked her head in and told them not to go too far in the closet, people had coats in there after all. They were a couple since and in talking to the very happy Pietro, I found out that if they hadn't of split up as kids and become such rivals, they would have been together a long time ago… See! It would have happened sooner or later at anyway…

I'm still doomed to torment. 

Wait a minute, what the hell is that sound? Damn it's the door. Who the fuck would that be anyway? Did Todd forget his fucking keys again? Or are they melted because Wanda caught him stalking her? Either way, being the responsible one I am, I go and answer the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I ask not even looking at the person.

"I was hoping to talk Alvers…" I freeze before looking up to see Shades himself. The object of my torment, my misery, my fucking dream guy standing in the door. 

"About what Summers? I really don't see why you're here anyway damnit…" That's it Lance just keep cool… Is that…wait a damn minute… Is that tobacco I smell on him? No wait, that's the smell that clings to the couch… I was panicking for a moment. 

"How much life sucks," Scott answers me bitterly. That's not sarcasm. This boy sounds fucked over… he needs a drink, but he's not one to do that…

~~~---***

Alvers face keeps having these flashes of emotions. He nods and opens the door for me. 

"We don't have no damn Institute but hell, it's a place to sit and talk," he tells me shutting the door hard behind me. I nod as he gestures towards the living room. "I'll get you a drink."

"Uh…" I start. NO ALCOHOL! NO!!

"I know, nothing that might make you drunk. You got rules to follow. 'Sides, only thing besides beer is water and I figured you CAN drink that," he says sarcastically as he throws me a bottle of NAVA. 

"Thanks…" I say sitting down on the sofa. Lance very much without grace falls next to me. 

"You say life sucks, Summers… Tell me how."

"Everything about it sucks… Especially Jean…"

"Miss Perfect not as perfect as you thought?"

"Nope… And I'm glad she broke up with me… She beat me to the punch though…"

"So you're not that upset about breaking up then?" Lance asks taking a drink from a dark bottle. I can't help but watch him swallow.

"N-no… That's not what sucks about life…" I say leaning back and taking a drink of my water. It's tasteless, like me… I'm just bland… Water needs the aide of something to make it more flavorful, more vibrant. 

I need someone to look at me like I'm normal and not some leader or something and let me do whatever the hell I want.

"So… The bitch isn't the problem." He pauses and looks at me like I'm supposed to snap at him and bash him over the head with his own bottle because he called Jean what she's been acting like lately. "Then is it something else at that happy go lucky home for preps you live in?"

"I wouldn't call Logan, Rogue, or Ray a prep…" I say dryly. 

"Is it something there?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"Well?" he asks me… I can feel him staring at me… You know how women will sit there and say they can feel a man undressing them with their eyes? I think I just lost both my shirt and pants… so in Lance's mind, I'm sitting in my boxers… I fight to keep the blush from rising on my cheeks. 

"I could level the place and you wouldn't have to deal with it," Lance says to me. 

"That's not what I was looking for as an answer…."

"Well, if you would talk to me instead of yourself…"

"Bluntly put, I'm ready to break and just leave the institute. Only thing is that I can't. Too many count on me and I just once want to be who I really am… Back when I was looking to impress Jean I locked up a part of me… Now I'm ready to break…."

"You're saying you want to be you, not what they see you as. Understandable…" Lance takes another long drink. "So do what the fuck you want and screw everyone else for a while…"

"How am I supposed to do that?" 

---***~~~

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott, damn you need a vacation or something…

"Just do… Don't stop to think about what others are gonna say…" I say hesitantly. If only I took my own advice sometimes…

"You think I should ignore all the rules that were set for me and do whatever I god damn well please for a week and then try to inch my way out of the mold?" he looks like he's really thinking about something. 

"Yeah… Like I'm really going to fucking st- MMPPHH!!" I finish muffled by the hand over my mouth. I glare at Summers. Can this guy cut me some slack? I was being civil! Wait a minute! HE IS NOT SITTING ON MY LAP NOW!! SHIT! This isn't going like it was…

"So you're not going to stop me?" he asks me with an evil grin. I blink before shaking my head. He smiles more and removes his hand but replaces it with his mouth. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. He pulls back slightly and smiles, and I mean smiles. "You wanna teach me how to forget how to care about what others think?" 

"I'll be damned if I let you go to anyone else…" I tell him leaning up slightly to kiss him again. His arms wrap around my neck. I'm gonna show him all right… I'm gonna show him how much I care about him, no matter what he does. Shifting slightly, I get him stretched out on the couch while I hover over him, brushing hair away from his face and trailing my other hand down his side. His left arm is wrapped around my waist while his right hand in embedded in my hair. I bend down and kiss his lips, trailing my lips down his jaw to his throat. While he grinds his hips upward against mine. 

This has got to be a dream… got to be a damned good dream… At least that's what I was thinking before a talented mouth latches onto my earlobe tugging on it with his teeth as he nibbles. I work my hands up and under his white shirt and start to pull it over him as well as his blue shirt. He releases his hold on me to help remove the offending articles of clothes. And once it's far enough out of the way, I lean down and lick at one of his nipples. He arches into me pulling his hands from his shirt and sinking them into my hair. I nip at it before latching on and suckling it. He moans and I can feel the vibrations in his chest. I switch to the other nipple and continue to torture him. He's pulled my vest from my shoulders and is working on getting my shirt off as well. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize that it's raining outside now. That's all that registers as Scott's cool hands walk over my chest. 

As I lean down and start kissing along his chest and stomach again, his hands find my back and grip at it. I can feel his nails dig in occasionally, but I don't care. The scars that would be left would be proof that I did have this creature in my arms come morning when he's gone. 

"LANCE!" he calls out my name as one of my hands sneaks down to his arousal and rubs against the jean covered erection. I make my way back to his throat and bite down on his neck and then sucking and licking at the wound I made. 

"Mine," I breathe out grinding against him. He tosses his head back and chokes on a moan before answering my one word statement.

"Yours… For longer than you've known," he whispers breathlessly. He bucks towards me but I pulled away and he groans at the loss of contact. I bury my face in his neck again when the door slams open. 

"WOAH!" Evan yells turning around as Pietro yelps and latches onto him. 

"When did this happen?" he squeaks. They're both soaked to the bone… It must be coming down really hard out there…

"Shut up," I say around Scott's neck as he lets out a giggle. The two still stand there in shock, so I grab our discarded shirts and his hand and pull him up the stairs to my room so we can get some privacy. 

"Lance really wants to get into Scott's pants I guess…" I hear from Evan as Pietro starts laughing. I shut the door and press Scott against it. 

"God… Lance," Scott whimpers. I grab his wrists and hold them above his head and continue to torture him. The whimpers and gasps are enough to drive me crazy as it is… But the fact that he wrenches his hands free and pulls my face to his and kisses me hard is enough to make want to strip his pants off and fuck him here and now against the damned door. 

"I thought… this was…. A lesson… in… not caring… about what others… thought," he pants to me around my lips. 

"I don't care what they think, but I'm no exhibitionist, Scott Summers… Right now, I want you to myself and they sure as hell were frozen on the spot so I brought you up here where they can't see…" I answer slamming him back against the door and kissing him again, forcing his mouth open so that I can map out every part of it. 

---***~~~

I grind against Lance as he presses me against the door. I need release! I'm so damn hard it's beginning to hurt!

"Lance!" I manage to get out, as he's busy kissing me.

"Yeah?"

"Please…"

"Hmm?" he asked biting my lower lip to make me open my mouth again for his exploration. 

"I-I need… you to… please!" I tell him and he pulls back to look at me with a look as if he's trying to figure out whether or not I mean it… I drag my nails down his back and lean forward and take his ear in my mouth and nibble it. "I want you too…"

"God Scott…" he breathes pulling me close to him. I grind against him again. Okay so he needs a little more encouragement… My fingers are close enough that I can undo his jeans without him noticing so much. Once it's undone I drop to my knees and reach in to get his member free. He groans and thrusts against my hand once I find it. I pull it out of the confines of his jeans and boxers. I lick at the tip that's already wet with pre-cum. "Scott!" I can see how much he's trying not to thrust. I grin before licking up the entire length and then taking the head in my mouth swirling my tongue around it. When he twitches and his hands tangle in my hair I take more of him while sucking and swirling my tongue around. I pull back and push his pants and boxers down further so that I can play with his sacs. I lick and cover them with my saliva as Lance's fingers tighten in my hair. I pull away from his sacs though I play with them with my fingers while I take Lance's cock back into my mouth wetting it thoroughly. 

After a few moments he pushes me away. I land on my ass blushing bright red and breathless. He kicks off his pants and grabs me behind the head and pulls back up for another dominating kiss. While he's kissing me, he undoes my own pants and pushes them off me. I'm naked in Lance's room. I feel lightheaded. How many nights had I dreamed something like this? How long have I wanted to get the guts to do something about what I felt for him and not hide it… I feel one of his hands at the base of my spine, resting on my ass lifting me up. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. I jump just slightly so that I can wrap my legs around his waist. I groan and push against the hard dick pressing into the cleft of my ass. I feel a bed beneath me…and Lance is kneeling between my spread legs. He reaches over me and grabs something… I think it was lotion… and starts kissing me, though something is different now… They're much softer, gentler.

"Scott…" he whispers to me making me open my eyes behind the ruby quartz. I reach a hand up and brush hair from his face. "Now's the time you gotta tell me yes or no…" he says and I nod. 

"I want this Lance…"

"Good, because I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I did this and you regretted it…" he says kissing me again. I respond avidly. I never want him to stop kissing me, though my bottom lip has a nice bite mark now and I'm sure my lips are swollen badly. 

I hiss into the kiss when I feel him insert a finger. I force myself to relax… a second. I wince and whimper to him. He pulls back enough that he can talk. 

"Shh… It's all right, Scott… I'm not going to hurt you … And if this hurts then dear god, I'm sorry," he whispers around my lips and I pull him closer to me to kiss him harder. He inserts the last finger and I moan… After a few seconds, I thrust against the fingers. Lance removes them and I brace myself replaying Lance's soft words again and again in my mind. I arch my back and choke on the moan that was forming in my throat as he enters me. My hands grab at his back and I can tell that I've left crescent shaped marks on his back along with trails of blood as I raked my fingers down his back. 

He's kissing my neck waiting for me to adjust, trying so hard not to hurt me… I thrust up slightly, taking him in more. He grins against my neck and pulls out a little over halfway, before slamming into me. I arch my back again and gasp loudly. Somewhere from in the smoky haze my mind has begun, there was a curious noise… Was that someone snickering? But another thrust from Lance erases all thought from my mind except for him. 

I thrust against him everytime he thrusts down into me. He wraps his arms around me and drags his own nails down my back. I shift slightly and then he hits something within me and I scream out his name. 

"LANCE! Yes!" 

"God Scott… You're so damned tight… So fucking tight, and hot," he said nipping at my neck. One of his hands sneaks between us and starts pumping my member. 

Not too long after that, I came. Screaming Lance's name over and over before he silenced me with a hard kiss as he came within me. I felt so compete….

Lance smiles down at me as I lay there on his bed panting. He's still buried inside me and makes no move to pull out. 

"Lance," I pant reaching up and tracing his face with my hand. He catches it with his hand and kisses the wrist before the palm and each fingertip. 

"Go ahead… get some sleep," he whispers leaning down and kissing my cheeks, nose, temples, then my lips. "You look ready to pass out…"

I nod, already starting to drift off. "Lance…"

"Shh… Night, Scott… and sleep well love…" he whispers just as I fall unconscious. 

***~~~---

I pull out of Scott and roll over onto my side beside him and pull him to me, so that he's spooned. I nuzzle his hair before pulling the blanket up to cover us. I wrap my arms around him as tight as I can before falling asleep. 

~~~---***

Evan and Pietro peeked into the room and smiled to each other. 

"It took them long enough," Pietro whispered to his boyfriend as he snuggled deeper into his arms. 

"Think about, Pie… They were attracted to each other since they saw one another and then they both tried to deny it… And then Scott and Lance were after Jean and Kitty… Now that Kitty is out of Lance's picture, and Jean is probably out of Scott's…"

"It was a perfect time for them to 'sit and talk'?" Pietro asked leaning up and kissing Evan lightly on the lips. Evan nodded.

"Now, can I tend to my imp now?" Evan asked seductively. 

"If you can catch me," Pietro said dashing off to his room. Evan on his heels since Pietro DID want to be caught.


	2. Feild Trip'

Scott woke up to sunlight washing over him. _'Please tell me that last night wasn't a dream.'_ He thought before he found it hard to roll over. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lance. He face was pressed into Scott's hair and neck. Squirming slightly and turning in small increments, Scott was able to get on his back and reach over and brush Lance's darker brown hair away from his face. The lighter of the two lovers smiled widely as he leaned over and kissed Lance's eyelids. "I can't believe I denied my feelings for you for so long…" Scott whispered turning to his side as Lance's arms tightened instinctively. The shaded mutant locked his arms around his lover's neck and nuzzled his way under Lance's chin and kissed the throat he found before sighing contentedly. This is how he wanted to wake up. For the rest of his life…

Scott was truly happy.

---***~~~

Lance woke up not long after Scott and looked down at teen that had captured his heart long before he knew. He leaned down and kissed Scott's head. Scott looked up from his resting spot at Lance who was slightly shocked. He'd be able to tell when Scott was asleep or not… They'd wake up like this again… and again.

"Good morning," Lance said leaning down and claiming Scott's lips again. Scott kissed back with passion.

"Good morning, Lance," Scott murmured. 

"How long have you been up?" Lance asked nuzzling Scott's hair. It smelled like…peaches… It made him smile brightly. 

"Don't know… Doesn't matter… I had the best view when I woke up…"

"Mmm? And what was that?"

"You…" Scott said burrowing deeper into Lance's arms. They were more than content to stay that way…except the buzzing and annoyingly high pitched ringing… "Damn it…" he said leaning off the bed and grabbing his pants and pulling them close so he could grab his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Scott!"

"Alex? What's wrong?"

"Nothing besides the call I got saying you were kinda MIA…"

"Sorry about that bro… I got…caught up with something…" Scott said. Lance hugged Scott from behind, grabbing his free hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"It's okay… you just got a lot of people panicked… Oh, and should I be sorry or happy you broke up with Jean?"

"Happy… Because I am…"

"Well then Scott, I'm glad that you're moving on…" Alex said with a yawn.

"Isn't it close to midnight there?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'll get to bed… just remember to call the institute at sometime…"

"I will… Keep out of trouble Alex…"

"Alright bro," Alex said before hanging up. 

"Something wrong?" Lance asked kissing Scott's neck. 

"I was missed last night…"

"By?"

"Obviously someone at the mansion because they called my brother to ask if he'd heard from me…"

"Doesn't your brother live in Hawaii?"

"Yes he does… hence the panicked phone call," Scott said tilting his head to give Lance better access to his neck.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you…"

"Go ahead and ask…"

"Do you regret anything about last night?"

"I only regret that it didn't happen sooner," Scott said turning in Lance's arms to straddle the other's waist. 

"That the truth?"

"Yes it is…" Lance reached up after Scott gave his answer and traced the large red mark on Scott's neck. 

"Sorry… It can't really be covered up unless you suddenly take a liking to turtlenecks…" 

"But it shows I'm yours…" Something danced through Lance's eyes.

"Damn fucking straight you're mine…" Lance growled out capturing Scott's lips in another kiss. A knock on the door brought them apart. 

"Hey Scott! I know you're still here… We should head back to the institute soon," Evan's voice said. "Soon… They'll send Kurt over within the hour for me…"

Scott looked at Lance who looked as if someone had just asked him to leave everything he ever had behind. 

"I'll be back tonight…" Scott said getting up slowly. Lance let him and watched as he pulled his clothes on. 

"Scott," Lance said when the teen had just gotten his shirt on. He grabbed his hands and pulled him close. "See if you can get away for the weekend…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"I'll try… I'll make up something lame and probably be able to go…" Scott said smiling up at Lance. 

"Good… I'll see you tonight at seven then…" Lance said kissing Scott again. 

"At seven…" with that, Scott left heading back to the institute with Evan in tow. 

***~~~---

"Scott! Where were you last night?" Jean asks me like she was really worried. 

"I was out," is what I tell her as I get out of the car. Evan gets out of the car and manages to get away without suffering her wrath. She's still talking as I lock my car and begin to walk away. 

"Scott! Where do you think you're going?" she asks shocked when she sees me walking away. 

"To my room." I don't want to deal with her. Bobby, Roberto, Sam, Rayne, Jubilee, and Ray are sitting on a balcony together and laugh at Jean as she keeps raving to my back. 

"All right Scott!" Bobby yells.

"Yeah! Don't let her push everyone in the house around!" Rayne chimes in. Jean sends them all an evil glare as she goes to her room. 

I fall onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. Someone knocks on my door and I ask who it is. If it's Jean, she fucking go and screw Duncan for all I care… Oh shit… GAH! There I go again with the cussing… I think Lance rubbed off on me already!

"It's me Scott, Sam!"

"Come in…"

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" he asks poking his head in. 

"Sure," I say sitting up and motioning for him to sit on the bed as well. Seeing as how someone already stole my desk chair. 

"I know this is probably really weird and you probably have some story to cover up and everything but were you at the brotherhood house last night?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" I ask skillfully avoiding the question. 

"I was just wondering… See, you showed up with Evan so unless Evan called you from the brotherhood house, whose phone is shut off remember, then why were over by there anyway?"

"What?"

"The phone at the Brotherhood is shut off," Sam said. "Evan was upset about it yesterday afternoon before Pietro came over to get him. So Evan had no way to call you and ask for a ride or anything…and there would have been no reason for you to be over there considering everyone you talk to at school lives on the other side of town and well… yeah… I think I'm the only person who noticed…"

"I-I picked Evan up near here…" I try to cover. 

Sam just shakes his head. "Evan never leaves Pietro's unless Kurt goes to get him… He obviously wanted to cover for you…"

"You know, I don't think we give you enough credit," I say dryly. 

"Like I said, I was only wondering… I don't have any problem with it… And I don't think anyone else will… Except like Jean and Rogue…"

"Jean is always upset so that doesn't faze me… And Rogue and I came to an understanding… I feel as if she were a cousin… And she understands that, and accepts it… I know it's hard for her when I date but still…"

"Oh and Scott I have another question…"

"What?"

"Do you want me to steal some of Rayne's foundation to cover that hickey of yours?" I grasp at the turtleneck I'm now sporting. 

"Like I said, I think I'm the only one who got it…"

"I might just go and get my own…"

"I could have Rayne just go and get me another bottle…we're about the same complexion," Sam said shrugging. That is before he started freaking out and trying to cover what he said.

"So, Sam… who is it?"

He muttered it out so fast I almost couldn't catch it. "Bobby?" I asked. He blinks and shakes his head. "Wait a minute… You mean it you and Roberto?" He nods blushing something fierce. "That one I don't think anyone would ever suspect."

"You won't tell will you?" Sam asks me looking worried. 

"Why should I tell someone?"

"Well, I don't think Roberto would mind you knowing all that much… It's just he doesn't want the girls to find out… They tell everyone… Right now the only people who know are Pietro, Evan, Bobby, Ray, and you besides me and 'Berto that this…"

"I won't tell anyone Sam… Don't worry…"

"Thanks Scott… So do you want some foundation?"

"If you think it will help…"

"I'll bring you some later…" Sam said before leaving. That was like the weirdest conversation I've had with one of the new recruits ever…

Later that morning I go to talk to the professor… I explain that I was feeling a little choked and wanted to just stay out the weekend. 

He asked what productive thing I planed on doing. 

"Getting myself together," I told him quietly. 

"Really?"

"Yeah… I need sometime to myself… I'm beginning to feel that I might not know who I am…"

"You can have the weekend Scott… Just be careful," he told me with a friendly smile. I thanked him and went to pack. I got a call on my cell from Lance while I was trying to pick out outfits. I smiled and fell back on my bed. 

"So, can you come?"

"Where ARE we going?" I asked him. 

"It's a surprise… Just pack a bag for the weekend… And bring your swim trunks…"

"I still want to know where we're going…"

"You'll see… I promise you'll like it…"

"Lance, I know you can't afford a hotel so what's going on?"

"What? You don't trust me?" his voice had mock hurt in it.

"I do, but I still want to know where we're going…"  
"You'll see," he chuckles. We talk a few more moments before I hang up. A knock on my door as I'm finishing makes me jump slightly. 

"Who is it?"

"Sam… again…" 

"Come in…"

"Hey, I brought it for you," he says as he enters and closes the door. He sees the bag. "You leaving?"

"Just for the weekend."

"Ah…" he says with a weird smirk. 

"Don't give me that look," I said zipping up the bag and putting the small bottle in a side pocket. 

"But still! You and yours alone…" he waggles his eyebrows before laughing. 

"Yeah, well just so long as you and Roberto stay out of trouble while I'm gone… Bobby and Ray too… I'll see about leaving more often," I promise him. I walk over to my stereo and take out my favorite CDs. 

"And leave us with Jean?!" he asks looking hurt. 

"You're beginning to sound like Alex," I tell him with a small smile. 

"Wow… I'm honored," he says. Everyone knows how much my brother means to me. 

"I'll see you and the others when I get back.."

"What about dinner?" he asks me. 

"I'll eat while I'm out," I tell him. Sam tries so hard to be a worrisome brother sometimes… It's almost cute… He'd ground Roberto a bit…that boy is way in the clouds. 

I pass Evan on my way out of the main doors. 

"What's up with the bag man?"

"I'm gonna be gone for the weekend… Don't do anything I wouldn't," I tell him making him laugh. 

"Of course not!" he tells me with a wave. Kurt pops up next to him demanding why that was so funny to him. I start down the drive popping in the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. I had a little bit of a ways to go before I got to Lance, and I was entitled to listen to something that NO ONE would peg as 'me' music. 

~~~---***

"Oh come on! What have I done for you?!" Lance said angrily into the phone. Pietro came down worried that he was arguing with Scott. "Damn it, woman! You said you'd get me a key!"

"Umm Lance?" Pietro said looking out the window. 

"Just a sec, Pietro…" Lance said absently before returning to the phone. "So when can I get it tonight? YES! I said tonight!"

"But Lance!" Pietro said looking out the window still and waving now. 

"By eight-thirty," Lance said into the phone looking out the window. "Shit! He's here… YES it's a he! Damn you girl just get me that key! … Thank you… I'll see you by eight-thirty," Lance said hanging up and dashing out the door over to his lover and pulling him close for a kiss. "I missed you," Lance said after pulling away from Scott slightly. 

"I missed you too… Can you tell me what this whole surprise is?" Scott asked giving him his best puppy pout, minus the eyes of course. 

"Don't worry," Lance said kissing Scott's forehead. "I know you'll like it…"

"You keep saying that," Scott said bending backwards slightly to grab his bag and CD case. "I'm ready to go…" 

"Just let me grab my bag, okay?" Lance asked giving Scott a squeeze. "We're gonna take my jeep."

"I'll put my stuff in the back then," Scott said kissing Lance's nose before walking over to the jeep and putting his bag in. Lance came out and climbed into the jeep. Pietro was leaning against the doorframe watching them. 

"Oh, and Pietro, don't blow up the house…"

"Or my car!" Scott added before they drove off. 

---***~~~

He's anxious to see what I've got planned. It pays to actually know a girl who got to go somewhere when she got adopted. They have this cabin not all that far from Bayville and I talked her into letting me borrow it for the weekend. She's up near here staying in a hotel with the her choir or something… So she'll meet me out near there and give me the key so we can get in and borrow it. I knew saving her ass a few times would come in handy. 

"Lance?"

"What?" I ask taking a look at Scott whose eyebrows are above the rim of his glasses. "What?"

"You had this evil grin on your face… I was wondering if I got into a jeep with a mad man," he says jokingly. 

"A man completely mad over you, yes…" I answer seriously. 

He shifts in his seat. I know he didn't eat before coming over. 

"What do you want to eat?" I ask him as he pushes some hair from his eyes. 

"It doesn't really matter… A drive through will do fine for me…"

He's thinking cheap… another thing… For Scott, I'll dip into what little money I have but he's right… We're going to be on the road for a couple of hours… And I have an hour and a half to get to JJ before she tears me apart when I get there for being late.

"Which one?"

"McDonald's?" he asked hesitantly. 

"I take it Jean hates McDonald's… Let me guess… It's too fattening," I say with a snicker. 

"Were you stalking me?" he asks leaning away from the wind and closer to me. I pull off the highway onto a street and kiss his head while I'm stopped at a stoplight. 

"No, actually I wasn't. But still, it's whatever you want," I tell him. 

"McDonald's grilled chicken and large Dr. Pepper," he says automatically. 

"You sound deprived!"

"I was," he sniffs before giggling. After getting dinner… Which was difficult to eat at high speeds, but he liked his and that's what mattered to me. We stop at a rest stop and he heads to the bathroom when a girl jogs over to me. 

"You cut and dyed your hair?" I ask as she rolls her eyes at me.

"You haven't changed a bit. Keys," she says tossing them. "By the way… On the DL, system is going to come looking for you back home… Stay in Bayville and you should be fine… They don't think you would have gone, too far…" Scott's coming out. "Later."

"See ya JJ," I say climbing back into the jeep. 

"Who was that?" Scott asks me as she gets on a bike and heads in the direction we came from. 

"JJ Irving… She was in a foster home with me…" I say. "Do I sense jealousy from you, love?"

"Jealous?" he squawks as I pull back onto the highway. "I think not!"

"Good. Because you should know that you're the only one I want anyway…" I was honest and I was rewarded with most adorable blush staining Scott's cheeks. Soon it's getting pretty woodsy again and I take an exit that isn't marked well. Scott's looking around like a two-year-old as you drive through Orlando going to Disney… I half expected "Where's Mickey?" to be asked. 

I pulled through up to a gate and got out to open it. "Where are we Lance?" he asks me as I get back in and pull into a driveway and up to a nice cabin. His jaw drops. 

"JJ owed me a few favors…" I say jogging to close the gates and coming back to a still in awe Scott. I open his door and pick him up. He laughs as he wraps his arms around me. "We are, at a cabin that has no one but you and me for about seven miles all around… For the entire weekend… No interruptions, no rules… Just you and me…" He smiles and kisses me while I'm trying to unlock the door. We get in and he pulls back as I place him down in the entranceway. "Wait here…I'll get the bags and then we pick up where we just left off…" I tell him as he smiles. I run out grab the two bags and Scott's CDs before going back in, kicking off my shoes so I don't track dirt in. They're carelessly thrown next to Scott's as I toss the bags on a chair, kick the door closed, and pin him against the wall. About simultaneously too… 

"Lance," he whines at me when I keep pulling away so he can't make the contact he wants. 

"Ever been skinny dipping?" I ask him pulling off his shirt. He starts to work on mine while I drag him towards the back of the house. We leave a trail of clothes before getting out the back door and into the pool, which isn't that bad of a temperature in my opinion. Scott yelps. Though I think that's more of the fact that he was already semi-hard, which made him a bit warmer than me… I snicker as he complains. I shut him up the way I want to, and that's to clamp my mouth over his. JJ said that if anything 'happened' in the pool, that I should turn on the cleaner-pump thing… I'll do that when we get out and go in the house. 

Scott's hands move from my shoulders to the small of my back and one further than that. I moan into the kiss as my hands find his ass and begin to need it. He gasps into the kiss. He hands leave me and then travel down the front of my body. One keeps going past my waist and grabs my dick. I pull away from Scott and groan, my head tipping back. A quick movement and I'm pressed against the pool wall as Scott kisses my neck and teases a nipple, all the while very carefully teasing my arousal. I keep thrusting towards his hand but it keeps eluding me. 

I hear him chuckle. It sends shivers through my spine. I reach out and grab his hips and pull them to connect with mine. He moans and latches onto one of my nipples with his mouth. Keeping one arms locked around his lithe form tightly, I rock against him. He moans as my other hand connects with his hair, my fingers knotting into the fine silk strands. I nibble at his ear as we keep rocking against each other till I felt him tensing up, just as I was. In a swift move I have my mouth on his as I rock one last time causing us both to cum. He cries out in his pleasure as I murmur that he's mine… He comes back down and kisses me again. I pull us out of the pool and hit the switch. He looks at me oddly. I kiss him again and he forgets his question. Now… I'm sure he'll want dessert…


End file.
